Acto Final - Boda - ¿Y Todos Vivieron Felices Para Siempre?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Las Guerras nacen con un propósito o esas es la excusa humana para justificar el aumento poblacional y su pobre eficiencia en atender las necesidades de un numero irracional. Ella quiere creer que es por un bien por primera vez.#OneShot#CrowNoa#MenciónYuuNoa#MenciónMikaYuu#RelacionesHeterosexualesHomosexuales#CrowNoaYuu#MikaYuuNoa#SemiAU


**¡Un gusto volver por estos desolados lares!**

 **En un corto y rápido momento de inspiración traigo un nuevo – esperando diferente – CrowNoa. ¿Por cierto, cómo va la historia del manga?**

 **He dejado de leer algunos capítulos, pero les comparto mi opinión de que dan ganas de arrojarle la chancla a Yuu :v.**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

 **Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Kagami.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

De brillo incomparable, sin relación alguna con aquella joya que en su infancia aprecio en manos de Shinya para obsequiar a Mahiru como símbolo de su compromiso.

El suave cepillo de tan minúscula brocha paso por sus labios, otorgándoles un brillo rojizo como el de las cerezas maduras, sus pómulos sonrosados ligeramente y sus ojos adornados con largas pestañas y una sombra resplandeciente. Escuchar a sus "estilistas" agradecidas y satisfechas por su trabajo le hizo volver a su realidad. Un velo con unos cuantos broches para no caer de su peinado en moño, sin más cabello cubriéndole que el flequillo. Hechos los últimos toques de su trabajo, las mujeres que hasta ese momento se habían dedicado a embellecerla se retiraban con una elegante reverencia, proporcionándole algunos minutos antes del esperado momento.

Analizo su imagen delante del espejo de cuerpo completo, antes usado para ajustar sus ropas blancas y brillantes. Era espectacular lo que un poco de maquillaje colocado elegantemente podía hacer por un rostro, y el suyo especialmente quedo irreconocible. Lentos golpeteos resonaron en la puerta antes cerrada por las mujeres. Indico a su inesperado invitado que pasara. Y realmente resulto inesperado.

\- Me alegra que decidieras asistir. – dijo con la mayor de las dulzuras a pesar de una extraña amargura deslizándose por su paladar.

\- No hagas esto- respondió mirándole con una fiereza muy característica en él - Entregarte de esa manera es... – apretó sus puños incapaz de completar tan simple oración. Ella sonrió enternecida, acercándose al joven azabache para así tomar sus manos logrando captar su atención una vez más.

\- Yuu-san cálmate, no es como si me fuera a vender o algo parecido, solo es una boda.

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO ES. TE VAN A ENTREGAR A UN VAMPIRO

\- Es por el pacto. Lo sabes. – La débil sonrisa en su rostro aumento la ira de Yuichiro – Con el fin de continuar con el tratado de paz impuesto esto es necesario. Después de todo – apretó su agarre en las manos de Yuichiro, soltándolas lentamente, señalando el emblema que portaba en la cadena alrededor de su muñeca izquierda – la familia Hiragi es la representante de Japón y el primer ejemplo como muestra de confianza.

\- Eso no es verdad. Shinoa no tienes la necesidad de… - levanto el dedo índice apoyándolo sobre los finos labios del peli negro siendo un momento de disfrute para los jóvenes – Shinoa…

\- No digas nada más, por favor. – susurra con la voz quebrándose en un intento de menguar las pequeñas gotas cristalinas escapando. Retrocede un paso, llevando con delicadeza su dedo índice y corazón tomando el agua salada cuidando no arruinar el espléndido trabajo de sus nuevas damas de compañía. Yuichiro se mantiene silencioso, con los puños aun apretados a cada lado, frunciendo el ceño e intentando pensar en algo más que pudiera traer la razón de su "amiga". – Además, estoy encantada. – cambio su ánimo, girando en su lugar extendiendo los brazos permitiendo el volar del largo vestido blanco – No todos los días puedes casarte con un hombre mayor tan atractivo. – Relajando su expresión, llevo un par de dedos hasta la mejilla del peli negro delineando su contorno hasta la barbilla y colocándose nuevamente en sus labios. Una pesada exhalación de Yuichiro mientras intercambiaba miradas con la joven Hiragi.

Te lo pido, detente. – intento tocar su mano, pero ella la retiro nuevamente, llevándola hasta sus propios labios, manchándose con el colorete puesto para el gran día.

\- Basta. – corto, frunciendo el ceño. Tomo el ramo de una mesa cercana, pasando a un lado del peli negro – Porque yo nunca te pedí que dejaras a Mika-san, ¿O sí?

* * *

La estructura antigua, digna del continente Europeo, toda una belleza desde las esculturas angelicales, hasta las imágenes colocadas en vidriería de colores por las cuales traspasaban los rayos solares de una forma pura. Y las pinturas, o tan únicas, de una seguridad humana de que existía algo más que la muerte y agonía.

El Edén.

Una mitad ocupada por los pocos últimos cargos altos del Ejercito Demoniaco Imperial Japonés y los soldados en condiciones estables para ser testigos del acto y transmitir el comunicado a todos los puntos del mundo donde aún quedara un humano. El resto ocupado por los principales progenitores y sucesivos con sus regulados acompañantes e "hijos".

\- Lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe la codicia y astucia del hombre. – Finalizo, cerrando su Biblia, indicando que era momento de besar a la Novia.

Carmesí y cobre tintinearon un momento. El extender de sus facciones hasta producir una galante sonrisa, sujetándola por sus brazos, dejando sus palmas enguantadas acariciar la caliente piel hasta llegar a los hombros, deleitarse con el suave cuello el cual olfateo en una inclinación inesperada. Lamio y beso una zona antes marcada por sus propios colmillos, tomo distancia hasta dejar sus narices rozándose, dejando al público mudo por la falta de seriedad en el acto.

\- Esposa. – hablo encantado.

\- Esposo. – dijo ella, colocándose en puntas permitiendo la unión entre sus labios, simple, áspera y fría.

* * *

Un salón con música clásica, meseros repartiendo copas del mejor vino y algunas bebidas carmesí que podrían ser sangre o una bebida alcohólica de un tono engañoso.

Fue jalada por la cintura, saliendo de su pensamiento ante la aparición de su "marido", señalando la pista de baile.

\- ¿Me concederías esta pieza, querida? – Un excelente y fascinante juego resultaría ese matrimonio, mientras durara ¿Por qué no divertirse también?, solo hasta que los vampiros consideren aburrido tener una alianza humana.

\- Sera un placer Crowley. – Yendo de su brazo se encaminaron hasta el centro de la pista, comenzando con un suave vals. Porque para bailar se necesitan de dos y ellos como peones son suficientes para llevar al otro bando al final del tablero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, esto no sé dónde salió, pero lo termine, y si… puse un indicio de YuuxShinoa :V, ¿Por qué?, porque puedo y nada como agregarle un drama amoroso pero también un poco de MikaYuu nada más por que sí.**

 **Este sería mi escenario posible si los Vampiros y los de la Armada llegaran a la paz, etc…, etc…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
